Cloud tower
Attention all witches! All witches come here to learn to control your powers! Put your Witch and her power here! Tansy - Power is controls weather. (Open) Ella - Power is talking to animals! (Rainfacestar) Belladonna- Plant manipulation Lady Eris Lady Loreli Lily Lightning ( Stormys little sister) power: Thunder storms Venta: Wind manipulation Roleplay... Ella looked at the three witches planning their plans to attack the fairy called Liza. "You know what?! Why don't you stop your stupid doings and leave Liza alone? So what if she fought like another fairy called Bloom, who cares?" Ella looked around and walked out of the area, her eyes glowing with anger. Rainface<3 03:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Belladonna turned, raising her eyebrow at the younger witch and smiling slightly. "Oh?" She purred, looking at Ella like she was an insect desperately trying to go through a glass window. "We're just talking about some harmless sport, little one. And besides, what do you care?" She covered her mouth in a faux attempt to conceal laughter. "Don't tell me you;re some kind of fairy-wannabe..?" (LanLan, 22:25, August 17, 2011) Ella glared at Belladonna before stomping out of the area, anger glaring in her eyes. She didn't want to keep talking that way she wouldn't make something blow up on accident like last time. She went into her room and sat down on her bed. Rainface<3 11:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Loreli looked at Belladonna and Eris. "Well isn't she a fairy wannabe," she said giggling to her friends. "Well, I can tell you that Ella will get her wish soon if she doesn't shut up," she said to them. "Ok, now Eris, what is the problem with Liza?" she asked Eris, her eyes gleaming as she added, "I am sure we can handle her if needed." Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 16:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Eris sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, turns out that my darling cousin has returned to the world of the living, so to speak." She smiled wryly. "Just when I was hoping my aunt would relinquish the crown to me, eh? It was odd, though..." The young witch stroked her chin. "Her power... It was... similar to that of the dragon fire. Not identical, mind, but... similar." She sighed again, stretching. "I'm not quite sure how that happened, really. Raised in some backwater earth town, and she ends up with power like that? The gods have a sense of humor, after all." She raised an eyebrow at her younger friend. "And really? Ella getting her wish? What do you propose we do, glue wings to her back?" LanLan 02:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "No, nothing like that, that's to.... child like. I was thinking that we find a way to drain her powers from her when she is weak, or atleast make her believe she is a witch," Loreli said. "And your cousin may have returned, but just because it's the power of the Stars does not mean she is all that, she is a new fairy, she barely can control her powers if you ask me. So really, the little fairy can have her powers drained in less then a week." Loreli looked at Belladonna. "Have you gotten your flower yet?" she asked. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "Your ability to detect sarcas never fails to astound, Lore'." Eris sighed. "Really, we have better things to do with our time than drain the powers of some little fairy wannabe... And as for my cousin... As much as I'd love to put that little trollop back in her place, draining the powers of a recently-returned princess seems a little... overt. And what would we do with that power, anyways? Give it to Icy and her posse? Please." Eris shook her head. Her disdain for the so-called "mean girls" of Cloud Tower was rather obvious. They were all talk, really. No action. All style, no substance. "Oh, yes, your flowers." Eris sighed, digging through her bag and pulling out a small paper sack, tossing it to the red-haired witch. "Go nuts." Belladonna caught the back, opened it, and let out a small squeal of glee when she saw the tiny black seeds inside. "Oh, Eris! You really got them!" She hugged the shorter girl tightly. "I can't wait to spread these in Alfea's forest! It'll be too fun!" "Wait, what?" Eris looking up at her friend, managing to etract herself from the death-grip of a hug. "Alfea?" "Oh, didn't I tell you?" Belladonna grinned mischieviously. "The Mortem Nova has this delightful tendancy to sap the life out of nearby plants and animals, corrupting the life energy and spitting it back out into the surrounding landscape. Why do you think you can't find it in the wild? Unless carefully watched, it's been known to destroy whole planets!" She giggled. "Alfea's staff won't let it get too out of hand, but it'll cause a bit of... interesting mischief, no?" LanLan 23:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ella happened to of heard Belladonna and her eyes flared up. ''I have to do something to stop them! ''she thoguht angrily. Lorelei looked at Eris. "Ok, your cousin's power could help us, we need to check out the library for anything that can tell us we can use her power to our ability," she said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 23:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "Help us with what, Lorelei?" Eris rolled her eyes. "It's called planning ahead. Not one of your strong suits, I know, but I'd rather not get banished for some silly little prank." Eris winced as Bella gave her a rather energetic slap on the back. "Oh, Lore's just bored, Eris. You know how she is. I'm planning on sewing the seeds tonight. Why don't you and her go get some sleep, and bright and early tomorrow, we'll stop by Alfea and see how my little sweeties are doing?" She giggled, hugging the sack tenderly. LanLan 23:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "Yea, that is, unless goodie goodie wanna-be fairy Ella gets in the way," Lorelei said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 00:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) "Hi my name is Lily Lightning Stormys little sister" Category:School Category:Magic